<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking back what's mine (Two-shot) by TheseusJaseSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826066">Taking back what's mine (Two-shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusJaseSmith/pseuds/TheseusJaseSmith'>TheseusJaseSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusJaseSmith/pseuds/TheseusJaseSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost everything, his love, mercy, will, and sense of justice. But, what if?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking back what's mine (Two-shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Armani was the daughter of a duke and duchess of the Gertic Kingdom, the weakest kingdom with the largest influence. She just had her 3-year-old party the other day. Making her old enough to meet others her age. Her father, Duke Xanthos, and mother, Duchess Sylvia. Her mother was the previous Saintess of the Holy Church, her father came from a line of Royal Advisers. Armani didn’t understand what it meant, but what she did understand was that her family was important, she wished to become just as important when she was older. She would do all these amazing things and prove her worth and make her ancestors proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arata-le contrariul</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prove them otherwise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the family motto, she was taught what it meant and she knew she wouldn’t disappoint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, her father was with the king in a neighboring kingdom that seemed to be dealing with difficulties with their products, and her mother was sick in bed. The house sat on a wide cliff hanging over a forest, Armani and her mother would take occasional trips with a family knight to get away from civilization for an hour or two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day, they didn’t bring a knight so Duchess Sylvia didn’t have an extra pair of eyes on her daughter. Parents would always say, it’s when they turn away for just a second, that’s all it would take for everything to go bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day, Armani disappeared. Her father searched far and wide for his daughter. In the end, he could never find her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some years ago his wife died, the Duchess went crazy and began to see hallucinations of their child. Many times she would follow the hallucinations and end up injured. She had knights to guard and protect her from herself. But one day, she slipped through and followed an illusion to the edge of the cliff. Plumpetting to her death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was devastated now his wife was dead and his daughter, which he desperately hoped was still alive, was still missing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>